I will come for you
by SandyBell74
Summary: Carol is all alone on the road now. Daryl knows that he has to find her soon. Dark story, mature content. Caryl all the way. I don't own the characters, I just love them. Reviews are most welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. **

**Carol's POW**

Carol Peletier was all alone now.

This was somewhat new to her, since she had always been taking care of the others. First, as a young girl, she took care of her younger brothers and sisters. After that it was Ed and Sophia, all the years in their unhappy marriage. And then, after the apocalypse, all the people of the group. She had always been part of something bigger, she had been needed by the others.

Until now.

She was driving her car without purpose, driving as long as she could. After that she would probably walk. She had a lot of time to think now.

Part of her still found it hard to believe that Rick had actually banished her from the prison. After all they had been through, really? And like this, without a chance to say goodbye to the people she had grown to care a lot. People she had grown to love. People like… Daryl.

Mere thought of the hunter hurt. A lot.

To him Carol was the closest person in the group. That was obvious to everyone, but their relationship was quite hard to define. It was more than just friendship, that Carol knew for sure. But how much more, that was hard to say. She only knew that sometimes in the night she dreamed of him. And in many occasions she felt warmth in her crotch just by looking at him. Especially she liked his arms. They were so tanned, so muscular.

But the attraction was not just physical. She recognized soul mate in him.

He had suffered a lot in the hands of others. Just like her. Despite of that Daryl had managed to maintain his good heart, his dignity, his resilient spirit. Surely he hid all that carefully from most people, especially from the strangers. But Carol knew him now the way he truly was. An exceptional man.

And vice versa. Carol knew that the hunter needed her in the group. She took care of him. She calmed him down. She helped him to interact with the others, since he was not a man of many words. She was - kind of - the only family he had left. And now, because of Rick, she couldn't be there for Daryl no more.

The thought was almost unbearable. Suddenly she felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't see the road clearly anymore, so she had to pull over.

Carol stopped the car and leaned on the wheel for a while. She inhaled and tried to calm herself down. This was one of the few good things in this shitty new world. You could stop your car in any time, anywhere. And the parking was allowed everywhere, she thought and even smiled a bit.

She decided to eat something. She still had some fruits left from that garden. This was as good time as any to have a snack. At the same time she noted that she had been driving in circles. She was actually not that far from the prison yet.

She drank some water too and kept thinking about the people of the group.

Rick. That man had obviously been through a lot. But so had the others too. Rick was acting selfish and childish now, Carol thought. What did the group do when he kind of lost it after Lori's death? They supported him. They took care of his children. And after Carl shot that young boy from the Woodbury - what did they all do? Once again they supported Rick, tried to help him with Carl.

But what did Rick do when she really needed his support? He chose to make her leave. He didn't negotiate with anyone. He didn't took the matter in the council. No one else had a chance to say anything, not even goodbyes.

King Rick just decided to exile me, she thought bitterly.

It was at that moment when she heard a knock. When she turned her head she winced. There was a bearded, untidy man with the gun just behind the window, right next to her car.

"Get out of the car, bitch. And keep your hands where I can see them", he shouted.

Carol couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't been careful enough. And now she was in trouble.

She opened the door slowly and got out of the car reluctantly.

The man looked at her from head to toe with greedy eyes.

"Oh, what a catch. Car with the gasoline, some supplies I suppose and you. A woman is just what I need", he said, smiled and rubbed his crotch.

"Consider yourself as my property from now on. You can call me Jack", he said.

He took some cable tie from his pocket and tied Carol's hands behind her back.

While doing it he tweaked her behind.

"What an ass you have here! I can't wait to take a closer look on you. Let's get to my camp first. And naturally honey, we have to carry all this there as well."

He had a can and a hose with him. He opened the fuel tank of her car, put the hose in and sucked. He was obviously pleased when the gasoline started to run from Carol's tank to his can. After that he opened her trunk and whistled when he saw her stuff there.

"This must be my lucky day!" he laughed.

Carol was mortified. Ever since Ed died she had been telling to herself that she was not a victim anymore. And now all this. First Rick banished her. Then - after just two days on her own - she was snatched by this horrible man. So easily, without a fight.

One thing only was in her mind now.

I will never see Daryl again.

**xxx**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I was sad and kind of angry too when Rick banished Carol from the prison. **

**I see this as a turning point for Daryl and Carol. He have to decide either to stay in the prison or to track her down. Remember - he has his own code.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Daryl's POW**

Her absence felt almost like physical pain.

Never before had Daryl Dixon realized just how important Carol's presence really was to him. Her smile. Her jokes. Her little, gentle gestures. The way she brought him food. The way she touched his arm lightly every now and then.

He missed her so much that it was hard for him to focus on anything else.

Two days ago they had returned to the prison from their run. The situation was kind of messy back then - a lot of people still sick, many had died, those who had remained healthy were tired and stressed. Luckily the antibiotics kicked in rapidly.

In the middle of all this Rick had given him a short, shitty explanation concerning Carol. He had found out that she had killed two people in order to stop epidemic from spreading.

She is a murderer, Rick had said. And that's why she had to go. It was not safe to have her in the prison around the children. And Tyreese's feelings had to be taken into consideration too.

What about Daryl's feelings then?

It was obvious that Rick hadn't thought of him at all. While listening to Rick Daryl felt kind of numb. It was almost like at that precise moment when someone punches you into stomach - you lose your breath, you can't stand up at once, you lose your focus.

That was exactly how Daryl felt right after Rick's bombastic announcement. The hunter didn't say anything at first. Not because he was ok with Rick's deed, no - it was because he just didn't know what to say. Not at once. Rick didn't look him in the eyes, he noted.

Eventually Daryl forced himself to ask casually about the details. Where and when exactly did they separate? What kind of car Carol had? What direction she took? Did she have enough supplies with her?

Rick gave him the answers as quickly and as briefly as possible. Afterwards he was obviously relieved that the talk was over.

"Don't you worry about her, brother. She is strong enough to take care of herself now," Rick said.

No one is that strong, Daryl thought and looked at Rick stunned.

The sheriff seemed kind of satisfied with himself. It was obvious that he thought this matter had been taken care of now, Daryl understood.

Rick left him standing alone on the yard. Just like that.

When left alone Daryl walked into Carol's cell. He looked at her abandoned things there. He took her pillow from the bed and inhaled her familiar scent deeply.

He didn't sleep at all that night. He kept looking at the ceiling. He missed her. Not like a friend, no. This longing was something else completely. Like part of himself was missing. Like agonizing phantom pain after one limb of the body is amputated, he thought.

But now, after two days, Daryl finally knew what to do. Things had settled down in the prison after epidemic. He was much more needed somewhere else.

He woke up early in the morning. He packed just a few things. Then he asked Michonne to join him since he needed someone to open the gate for him. The black woman nodded and obeyed, but soon Daryl realized that it must have been her who alerted Rick.

The sheriff came running on the yard while he was packing up his bike.

"Daryl, wait! What are you doing? Where are you going? You just got back from a dangerous run, someone else can handle this I'm sure", Rick shouted.

Daryl turned to him at looked at Rick coldly.

"No, Rick. I must do this. I'm going to fetch Carol. I just hope it's not too late."

"But she can't come back. You know what she did. She is a killer!" Rick said.

"So am I. So are you. It's the price we all pay for surviving", Daryl said quietly.

"I know Carol doesn't do anything without a good reason", he added.

The sheriff still tried to stop him.

"No, wait, we are not murderers like her. You only kill for the right reasons, and so do I. I order you not to go!", Rick shouted.

"Really? Who are you to say what's right and what's wrong in this world, Grimes? You didn't kick out your own son when he shot that boy from Woodbury for no reason. It seems to me that your conscience is somewhat selective. And I don't take orders from you, not anymore. Not in this matter."

The hunter rose on his bike and looked at Rick one last time.

"You can't just leave, Dixon. We need you here. I need you here!", the sheriff shouted.

"And I need her. So long, Rick Grimes", Daryl said and drove out of the gate.

He didn't look back, not once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Carol's POW**

Carol could taste her own blood.

Her lip was broken, since Jack had hit her on the face a bit earlier. Carol had refused to leave the road until the man had forced her to. With his fist.

"Hey, baby, this can be fun. You and me, you know. Don't make it so hard", the man had said to her after his punch.

That friendly, comforting tone only made it worse.

Just like Ed, Carol thought bitterly. Hitting, kicking and pushing - and after that a loving comment in order to make her feel better.

There was a time when Carol Peletier swallowed all that crap. She could always make herself believe that her husband would change if only Carol would give him one more chance. She believed it because she wanted to.

But not anymore.

She would rather die than be that squeaking mouse she once was ever again. She gritted her teeth. If that dumbass really thought that she would subdue herself after just one punch he would be terribly wrong. Carol had seen a lot worse. Fifteen years of maltreatment. Always on the alert, always on the edge. She had learned a lot.

One day Jack would be sorry for that punch. Truly.

The man was walking just behind her on the footpath now. They were walking through the forest towards his encampment. They both were carrying things from Carol's car - the can of gasoline, two boxes full of canned food, the package full of her knives. That one Jack was carrying himself. Wise move, since all Carol could think about now was putting one of those knives through his abdomen.

Her hands and legs were free now so she could walk and carry stuff. But Jack still had an upper hand, since he had his gun at hand.

Suddenly they came to the little opening in the woods. There was a little cabin and a fireplace in front of it. There was also a little pond nearby.

"Welcome to your new home, pumpkin", Jack said.

"I've been living here quite comfortably through all this zombie shit. I always knew that something like this would happen. I never trusted the government you see."

"I even have a cellar full of canned food and other supplies", he bragged.

"Only thing missing really was a decent woman. And now I found her too", he added with a smile.

It was at that moment when Carol twirled around and tossed a heavy box full of food on Jack. She moved so swiftly and so flexibly that he took the man by surprise. Her aim was perfect. He bawled out, lurched and fell down.

Carol didn't stay to watch. She ran straight to forest. The man bellowed with rage behind her.

"You bitch! I will get you! You can't hide!" he shouted.

Carol kept running. She was already behind the trees. She didn't hear the man no more. But she was still in danger. Jack obviously knew this region very well. And Carol was all alone, without her weapons or supplies in a foreign environment.

She tried to think the way back to the road.

And suddenly she noticed two walkers appearing from the bushes in front of her.

Carol turned and took a few quick steps back. The living corpses were approaching quickly trying to reach her.

She ran away again, confused of the directions now. Fortunately she noticed that there was a little steep cliff in front of her. She picked up her speed and managed to get on top of it. There were few thick bushes on top of it, and Carol curled up and crawled in between them.

She could hear the voices of the walkers. They were very near now, but they couldn't see her.

She held her breath and waited. And waited.

She didn't hear the walkers anymore but she stayed in her hiding hole all night nonetheless.

The next morning was chilly and cloudy. Carol didn't feel so good. Her limbs were vine, she shivered and her face was swollen and bruised. She was also hungry and thirsty.

But the most important thing was to be alive and free.

Very carefully she climbed down from the cliff and looked around. Then she started to walk towards the road again. She would be on the road soon, she thought.

Suddenly she felt thick arm around her. It came from behind.

"Now I got you, bitch. Come to Jack!"

Obviously he had stalked her on the footpath for a long time.

God he was strong.

Carol struggled. She wreathed, she kicked, she tried to hit him. But he was physically so much bigger and stronger. He dragged her along the path and back to the opening. Then he tossed her on the ground and stood above her legs spread wide.

"I have to teach you manners, bitch. I tried to be friendly, and what did you do? You ran away from good old Jack. That's bad, very bad!", he shouted.

He raised his arm and hit her. One time. Two times. Three times.

The world spinned around Carol now. She couldn't focus her eyesight anymore, she could hear bells in her ears.

Jack opened his pants quickly and threw himself on her. He forced his knee between her legs and wrenched her blouse open so that the buttons flew away.

Carol wriggled under him, tried to get away. Jack kissed her by force.

Please, not this, Carol thought panicking.

No. No.

She screamed.

**xxx**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you for reading this far and thank you for the reviews too. Even for the nasty ones. **

**Please remember that nobody has to read these stories, it's voluntary. Also note my rating (M) and that my themes are dark. **

**For those who like this story, keep following. It will get better for Caryl, I promise! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Daryl's POW**

Daryl Dixon had many special skills.

One of them was finding things. And people.

True - there was a time when he couldn't find one little girl, Sophia, but that was an exception. He had a strong intuition about directions and whereabouts. That was one of the things that made him such an excellent hunter.

And now he was completely focused on finding Carol. He had left the prison so early that it was still forenoon when he started on that exact location where Rick and Carol had separated. He knew the direction she took, and quickly and efficiently he searched the main roads nearby one by one. Luckily the region was quite sparsely populated, so the options were quite limited.

Daryl also knew that Carol was made to leave, it was not her own choice. So she was in no hurry and she actually had no place to go. The hunter was sure that Carol didn't want to go far from the prison, not at first, no.

He saw some walkers on the road and was even forced to kill one. One time there was such a big herd of walkers blocking the road that he had to turn around and find another route. That actually helped and limited his options - he was sure that Carol was clever enough not to go near that horde.

He also saw a little group of people once, but they were far and he could see straightaway that Carol was not among them, so he just kept going.

All this took just few hours from him.

He found her car in the evening. He noticed empty trunk and open fuel tank at once.

The car was on the edge of the road, and his experienced eyes found the signs of struggle near the car immediately. It was like an open book to him.

Someone fell down here. One other was standing right next to that someone. The person who stood had big, heavy shoes. He was obviously large, heavily built male.

And then he found it.

A little, fresh stain of blood on the sand. He froze. Suddenly it was hard to breath. Someone - not long ago - had hit Carol. She had fallen and spilled blood.

It was obvious now that she was in serious trouble.

Unfortunately it was already getting dark. It would be too dark to track anyone momentarily. Daryl decided to sleep the night in her car. He would continue the search just after sunrise. He ate a bit and tried to get some sleep. It was hard since all he could think about now was Carol. Where was she? What had happened to her?

When Daryl thought of that someone who had hit Carol he felt a strong urge to kill. That tiny woman who already had suffered a lot. Someone had damaged her deliberately. The thought was unbearable.

Once again he was wondering the same thing. How come he couldn't see clearly how important Carol really was to him before he lost her? They had been kind of together ever since the farm, surviving side by side. Never before had he really thought about how much she meant to him. Much more than a friend, obviously.

But Daryl Dixon was a shy man at heart, feeling close to someone was somewhat new to him. He didn't learn to trust others in his childhood and youth, so he had to learn how to be with someone step by step.

With Carol he had came a long way already. He liked her smile, her touch, her sense of humor. And to be honest - quite often he surprised himself by thinking about her body. Her breasts. The way her pelvis curved. Her delicious bottom in those cargo pants.

What would it be like to see her naked?

He pushed the thought away feeling guilty. He truly was an ass - fantasizing about her body not knowing if she was dead or alive.

Finally he managed to get some sleep.

He woke up very early and was on the move at once.

Luckily the tracking was quite easy. The trail was still fresh. It led to the pathway through the forest. He encountered two walkers on the way but took care of them swiftly with his crossbow. Suddenly - near a little, sharp cliff - he found fresh signs of the struggle on the ground. He moved very quickly now.

And then he heard it.

A woman was screaming somewhere near.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. **

Jack smiled.

His victim couldn't resist him no more. He had tore off her clothes and was just about to enter her.

Suddenly he heard freezing voice behind him.

"Move away from her. Now."

Jack turned his head surprised. There was a stranger standing in front of his cabin. He was a wild looking man with fluffy hair and bare, muscular arms. And he had a crossbow - aimed directly at Jack.

His face was grave. And there was something else in him that made Jack wary. He could see his own death in those eyes.

Jack thought quickly. His weapon was on the ground next to him, but it was obvious that the stranger had upper hand. He would have to be cunning now. Jack forced a sugared smile on his face. When he spoke, he used an insinuating tone.

"Come on, brother. You don't have to be that harsh. Here is plenty for both of us. We can share her. Hey, you can even have her first if you like, I don't mind", he said trying to move a bit closer to his gun at the same time.

"Don't move, fuckface", the stranger said.

Jack was surprised to see that his words didn't seem to affect on the other man at all. On the contrary, he seemed disgusted, Jack noted. He decided to change his tactics.

"Go away then, this is not your business. This bitch is getting what she deserves. She is no one to you", he shouted.

"She is everything to me, you asshole. She's my woman", the stranger said and raised his crossbow .

Jack cursed and made a quick move trying to reach his gun.

Daryl let the arrow fly.

xxx

Carol was barely conscious. She felt Jack flop down onto her heavily. Then - for some reason - the weight was taken off her. It was hard to breath and she saw everything now through some kind of red mist. Just before she blacked out there was a brief moment when she thought she saw Daryl's face above her.

xxx

Daryl felt like his heart was breaking when he looked at Carol.

Very gently he took the woman on his arms and decided to carry her into cabin. He glanced at Jack's dead body one last time with rage. Too bad he couldn't kill that pig twice.

The hunter walked to the cottage and kicked the door open.

It was surprisingly tidy inside.

The cabin consisted one large room. There was a fireplace on the right and a broad bed on the left. In the middle of the room there was a table and some chairs.

He lowered Carol down on the bed and decided to clean her wounds at first. He would need boiled water, some blankets and some bandage too. Luckily the cabin seemed quite well-appointed.

Very carefully Daryl probed Carol's face with his skilled fingers. No broken bones, probably no permanent damage either, he thought with relief. She would live.

When he looked at her laying on the bed he decided something.

He would never leave her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Carol Peletier was dreaming.

The fever made her dreams odd and restless.

In her dreams she saw her life as it once was - her big house with the garden, her living room with pleated draperies. Her best set of dishes, her well-organized cupboards. She saw Ed giving one of his endless speeches about the matters of his office. And then Carol saw Sophia, her sweet little girl. First as a baby, next as a toddler, then the way she was on the first day she went to school.

Oh, Sophia.

Even in her dream Carol knew somehow that she had lost her forever.

And yet those pictures came to her again and again.

Every now and then she opened her eyes for a brief moment, but she didn't wake up, not really. Her eyes closed again, and she slept on.

Sometimes she moaned in her sleep, feeling the pain on her battered face.

She didn't know anything about the man who was standing next to her bed hour after hour, looking at her with worried eyes.

Daryl didn't worry about her bruises anymore, he knew they would fade. But this fever - caused by shock he assumed - was something else completely. He couldn't do much to help Carol except to wipe her skin and give her enough water.

Soon the hunter noticed that the best way to calm her down in her restless sleep was to hold her tight. Many times he settled down on the bed next to her and took her on his arms. Her moans quieted down, her breathing eased, even her forehead felt a bit cooler.

And she slept on.

Now her dreams had changed.

She saw the outbreak again. Walkers everywhere, in her garden, on their driveway, trying to reach them. Ed driving, she herself holding Sophia's little hand on the backseat of their car.

Again there was that enormous traffic jam on the highway and the bombing of Atlanta - distant explosions, fire and flames they all witnessed in the dark.

And suddenly she was back on the quarry and saw series of images - Ed's bloody face, Andrea holding her sister Amy one last time, raging Merle Dixon on drugs.

But above all else she saw Daryl. Fearless, silent man with his crossbow.

In her dream Carol was desperately trying to reach him. But somehow she failed one time after another.

What if she had lost him too? What if he was gone forever like Sophia?

Carol cried in her sleep.

Daryl was right next to her on the bed.

"Shh, it's allright. Take it easy", he whispered touching Carol's forehead lightly. It was frighteningly hot now.

That night was the turning point.

In the morning Daryl knew that Carol was going to live. She was breathing normally now. Her face was pale but the fever had dropped.

Daryl decided to leave her for a while to get more fresh water. He stepped outside the cabin.

Carol had been ill for three days. While taking care of her the hunter had searched the surroundings too. This was a good place, he soon realized.

There was a natural fresh water supply, a little fountain, in the forest near the cabin. A little creek ran from the fountain to the nearby pond.

The hunter had noticed that there were three fish traps in the pond and some traps in the woods too. There was also a cellar full of canned food and supplies behind the cabin.

Daryl found large amount of firewood and sacks filled with seeds. He noticed a little kitchen garden near the cellar.

That bastard had it all figured out, the hunter thought.

And that was before he found previous owner's guns, axes, shovels and knives. Not to mention his portable heater, oil lanterns and cans full of gasoline.

The place itself had many advantages too. The sharp cliffs surrounded it quite densely. It was like a natural wall against walkers.

The footpath was practically the only decent way here. It would be easy to build some kind of trap for the walkers on the pathway, Daryl thought.

He had already buried the previous owner's body. If Carol recovers, she will never have to see that bastard again, Daryl had thought.

He took some water and glanced around. It was quiet and peaceful everywhere.

He carried the bucket back to the cabin.

When he stepped inside he noticed that Carol's eyes were open. She turned her head and looked at Daryl. She was fully awake now and obviously surprised.

She smiled weakly.

"Hi there", she whispered.

Daryl stepped closer.

"Hi there", he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

"Where did you come from?" asked Carol with a smile few hours later.

She felt better now. They both sat on the bed, she was leaning against the pillows. Carol had been drinking a lot of water and some broth too. Daryl had even managed to find some painkillers. Carol watched the medication respectfully.

"What is this place? Hilton?" she joked weakly.

"Compliments from our host. May he rest in hell", Daryl said harshly.

"I tried to fight against him. I really did. I even managed to get away from him once, but he caught me eventually", Carol told him.

"I really don't remember everything", she said quietly and looked away.

Daryl put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"It's okay. I came here just in time. You know, before he…", he explained feeling uncomfortable.

"Raped me", supplemented Carol. Daryl just nodded.

Carol turned to him and looked at him with serious face.

"Thank you, Daryl. I wouldn't be here without you. But tell me - why did you come? I'm sure Rick told you that I killed two people in the prison. He forced me to leave because of that, you know", she said.

"I know", Daryl replied.

They both sat in silence for a while. Daryl knew that Carol was waiting for his answer now. At first he didn't know what to say. He had never been man of many words. Finally he decided to speak straight from his heart.

"I came because I couldn't be without you. Regardless what you did", he said.

Carol watched him stunned.

No doubt this was the sweetest thing she had ever heard from Daryl Dixon's mouth. She took his rough hand between her palms.

"What do you mean, Daryl?" she asked gently.

"Fuck, what was I suppose to do?" he snapped, unable to stay calm anymore.

"Rick kicked you out just like that. That asshole! You could've died. You almost did!" he shouted, voice trembling at the end of the sentence. This uncrushable redneck was really almost crying now.

"Shh, it's okay, I didn't", Carol whispered caressing his shoulder, feeling tears in her own eyes too.

Daryl turned to her and took her in his arms. He hugged her tightly.

"I almost lost you", he mumbled against her neck.

Carol felt dizzy. And it had nothing to do with the fever anymore.

"Daryl, listen to me. I feel the same. The worst thing really was leaving you."

Daryl loosened his grip on her and looked at her in the eyes.

Then he bowed his head and kissed her for the very first time.

Lightly at first. Then the kiss deepened.

Carol grabbed his shoulder and opened her lips a bit. Momentarily she forgot herself and the world around them, she focused on this man and his lips completely. Her body reacted powerfully. She felt warmth in her belly and her crotch.

God, how she needed this man. She made a whimpering sound.

Daryl let go immediately and jumped up from the bed.

"Carol, I'm sorry. I know you're only just recovering. I just… Damn it, I really missed you, woman", he said and rushed out of the cabin in a hurry.

Carol was still breathless. She didn't really know whether to laugh or cry. Men are such babies sometimes, she thought.

But to tell you the truth she was happy.

She felt warm, tingling feeling inside. Like a flock of butterflies trying to find a way out.

Suddenly she realized how tired she really was. She needed good, normal sleep now.

She fell asleep with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Daryl Dixon was ashamed.

He was standing on the yard pretending to be busy. He had checked the traps. He had taken care of his crossbow and his arrows. He had filled the buckets with water. He had found some potatoes from the kitchen garden. Now there really wasn't much to do anymore. Except go inside and face Carol again.

The hunter moved a bit feeling awkward. He kicked a little stone on the ground.

He couldn't get their kiss out of his mind. It had happened a day earlier. And that was kind of where the problems started, Daryl thought.

It all had been so much easier when Carol was still unconscious. Sleeping for example. It felt only natural to sleep side by side on that large bed when she was sick. It was easy to take care of her and it felt good to be near her.

But now she was awake and getting stronger all the time.

The hunter just couldn't take sleeping near her like that for granted. Not anymore.

So he slept previous night on the floor with blankets and pillows. It was a very uncomfortable way to sleep. And the worst part was that Carol seemed somehow amused. At first she tried to lure Daryl back to the bed. When he refused angrily, she just kept looking at him without a word. Then she said good night, turned her back and supposedly slept very well. Unlike Daryl who writhed on his lousy bed all night cursing in his mind.

He just couldn't sleep too close to her because the truth was he couldn't trust himself completely around her. Not after that kiss.

- You dumbass, he told to himself.

He knew how traumatising experiences domestic violence and sexual harassment can be for a woman. Carol had experienced both.

He knew, but what did he do almost immediately when she opened her eyes after serious illness? He threw himself on her like some kind of horny animal. Hugging, kissing, grabbing.

The intensity of his own feelings frightened Daryl.

While kissing Carol he had become rock hard in a blink of an eye. There was a second when all he could think about was to overthrow her on that bed and take her then and there. He had to broke the kiss and rush out to stop himself from doing that.

He wanted her passionately, he realized.

Was he really any better then than that man he killed on the first day here?

Daryl had to admit himself something. That man hurt Carol. It was a good reason to kill him. But Daryl had wanted him dead for other reasons too. That bastard had done by force a lot of things Daryl had only ever dreamed of.

Taken off Carol's clothes. Exposed her soft skin. Kissed her beautiful breasts. Placed himself on top of her.

Daryl would never forget the sight he witnessed that day. He gritted his teeth. Too bad he couldn't kill that asshole again.

But here he was now, kicking the ground, unaware of what to do next.

He didn't want to scare Carol. He wanted to protect her, to treat her with respect. God knows she had earned it.

So Daryl just couldn't let her see how much he really wanted her.

The hunter sighed. Acting casually around Carol wouldn't be easy after all this.

xxx

Carol was looking at him through the window.

Oh, Daryl. That stubborn, frantic man.

The fearless hunter looked like a sulking little boy now. His own feelings obviously scared him.

But Carol had waited too long for this. All she wanted now was to be with Daryl in every possible way. She wouldn't let him retreat this time. Not after her near-death experience, not after that kiss. She almost blushed just by thinking of it.

She wanted that man on top of her, inside of her. After their kiss she was sure that he wanted her too. Daryl had tried to hide his erection but he had failed.

Carol knew this wouldn't be easy. Daryl was a complicated, reserved man with a strong self control.

So the next move would be hers.

- You wait and see, Mr. Dixon, she thought.

**xxxx **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Do you think I'm doing justice to our beloved couple? I think I'll let Carol to tease him a bit next. Please review! ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Carol smiled at Daryl when he stepped inside the cabin.

"Hey, look what I found."

She had searched the cabin and found a trapdoor. There was another room down there. It was a lot smaller and without any windows, but it was a very practical storage. Since Jack had been a survivalist, he had spent years by scraping and collecting useful stuff there. And some things less useful too. Carol had climbed down the ladder to search the place and found a suitcase filled with women's wear. T-shirts, pants, trousers, sweaters and pullovers. Most of them were too big for her since she was so thin, but it would be possible to fix some of them with needle and thread. Things found from the same storage too.

"I guess he really wanted a woman here", Carol argued looking at the clothes.

"I noticed the trapdoor on our first night here, but I didn't have time to inventory the contents of storage back then", Daryl said.

"I'm sure there is something for you too. Supposing you're a fan of very large clothes from Costco", Carol laughed.

Daryl smiled at her vaguely.

"You know what? After the fever I really really need a bath. And to tell you the truth I think so do you", Carol said.

"I saw some kind of light, portable bathtub down there. We can carry it here and warm up some water in that large kettle. Hot bath with bubbles! Can you imagine?", she waffled.

"I also found shampoo, conditioner, some razors and scissors and - woo-hoo - even some shaving cream. What say you Dixon? Let's get to work!"

Daryl was reluctant picturing Carol naked in the tub in his mind. But she was right - this was a good time to do this. In this cruel world with walkers this would truly be a rare luxury.

xxx

Two hours later the bath was ready. They had set the tub in front of the fireplace so it would be as warm as possible. They had been careful not to spill too much water on the floor.

"You go first. I'll wait outside", Daryl said briefly wiping out some small puddles.

"Sure, but stay close. There is no shower so I'll need your help when I rinse my hair", Carol said lightly.

"Ok", the hunter said and turned to Carol. She had already removed her clothes.

"Shit, Carol, don't do that!" he shouted turning his back on her at once.

"Sorry, I just feel so filthy", said Carol climbing in the tub.

Daryl could hear water splashing a bit when she descended herself in the tub.

She sighed out of pleasure and kept on talking.

"I don't mind, not really. You certainly have seen it all before. You saved me when Jack had torn off my clothes and took care of me three days after that, remember?", Carol continued in a small talk tone enjoying the warm water.

"That was different", Daryl snapped angrily.

"How? I don't get it", Carol said innocently.

"For all I care you could as well stay here. Come on, Daryl. We have known each other for ages. We share the same space now. Besides it's the end of the world for God's sakes. This is hardly the time to be pious", she joked.

"It matters to me", Daryl said gloomily and walked out the door not looking at Carol anymore.

She watched him go with a little smile.

xxx

Daryl felt frustrated. He was waiting outside now, sitting on the bench near the door.

This was even harder than he could've imagined.

Damn.

He tried to get the picture of Carol's naked body out of his mind. He failed.

Maybe this was so difficult because he hadn't been with a woman in years, he thought.

He was not totally inexperienced in these matters, no. On his eighteenth birthday Merle had given him an unforgettable present - a bottle of whiskey and a night on the arms of a prostitute.

"It's time to make a man out of my baby brother", Merle had said laughing and pushed him over the woman's doorstep. Daryl had been shy and reluctant at first, but that woman surely knew her business. Before the dawn she had opened a whole new world for him.

Merle had been very pleased afterwards.

"A little bird told me some nice things about you, baby brother. You were a humble student, it said. And take this from the expert - she was very pleased with your size too. Congrats, bro!"

Daryl hadn't spoken to him in a week.

After that he has had some one night stands, but nothing permanent, no. It was hard for him even to remember the names or the faces of those women.

He hadn't really figured women out on the mental level, no. Sometimes he looked at some couples - Maggie and Glenn for example - wondering what it would be like to have someone so close.

But that kind of intimacy sort of scared him. Except with Carol.

And it all comes to her again, he thought deeply frustrated.

It was at that moment when she finally summoned him.

"Daryl, please come here and rinse my hair, ok?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Carol Peletier was surprised by her own courage.

Daryl had just gone out and she was enjoying her bath alone. It felt heavenly. It felt like all the sorrows and troubles of the past were somehow disappearing now. Dissolving in the warm water.

Carol leaned backward in the bathtub and looked at the ceiling. She started to think back.

She realized now how much she had changed. Ed Peletier's miserable wife would have never undressed herself like that in front of the man. And the strangest thing was it felt only natural. Like everything she did with Daryl actually.

Her old self seemed like a stranger to her now. That mousy, implied woman with many responsibilities. She took care of their house. She took care of their daughter. She tried to be invisible in order not to irritate Ed. It was stupid and pre-sentenced, since every time she somehow failed. She managed to do something wrong. Sometimes it was something she said. Or just the expression on her face. Or something Sophia did. Ed was specialized in finding errors.

He always found some reason to punish her by hitting or kicking.

And she swallowed it all because somehow she believed that she had earned it.

What was she really thinking back then? It was kind of hard to remember now.

One of the problems in their lousy marriage was their sex life.

It had been deeply unsatisfactory for both of them. She just hoped that he would stay away from her. He just hoped to be left alone with his Playboy. They slept in separate rooms for years, ever since Sophia was born.

In those rare occasions when they actually ended up having sex it was like one responsibility among others. No cuddling, no foreplay, no oral sex, nothing like that.

Mere thought of them together was repulsive to Carol now.

She had certainly changed.

She was more relaxed nowadays. She laughed and joked a lot. She kept her head up high. She always looked people straight in the eyes. She was not scared anymore. She was sure that Ed Peletier wouldn't have recognized the woman she was today.

And she owed it all to Daryl.

Carol promised herself something. She would never live like that again. Without joy, without pleasure, terrified of everything. Ed had died. Sophia had died. But she was still very much alive.

She decided then and there to live fully the rest of her days.

Soon she started to wash herself. After that she called Daryl.

"Daryl, please come here and rinse my hair, ok?"

xxx

Daryl stepped inside the cabin. It was very warm in there now. It was also quite dark - just the fireplace and some candles here and there. He could see Carol's shoulders and upper back above the water. Her skin caught the glow from the fireplace.

The hunter took the bucket from the floor and started to pour the warm water on Carol.

She tilted her head back eyes closed.

"Thank you, Daryl", she whispered.

Then she leaned backwards. Daryl froze with the bucket in his hands.

He could see Carol's right breast through the foam. It was round and perky, the nipple was pink and hard now.

He took a step back and looked the other way.

"I think it's ok now", he mumbled hoarsely.

"Thank you, Daryl. You can turn your back now if you want to, I'm getting up", she said merrily.

The hunter did so. He could hear Carol getting up from the tub and taking her large towel - found from Jack's storage too.

"I guess it's your turn now, Daryl. I'm afraid I can't go outside, it's quite chilly out there and I only just recovered the fever. But I can turn my back - I promise not to peep", she said with a smile.

"Damn it Carol, this is no joke," Daryl said quietly and started to remove his clothes slowly.

"Whatever. Remember - I grew up with brothers and I was married to Ed for fifteen years. I surely know what a man looks like", Carol chatted.

The hunter was silent now. He settled himself in the bath, closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling.

Carol didn't say a word no more. That was one of the things that Daryl had always appreciated in her. She knew when to be silent.

After a while Daryl started to wash himself. Suddenly he realized that Carol was standing right next to the tub now. Just behind him.

"I can wash your back", she said quietly.

"Carol, what the hell? You really don't need to do that!" he snapped.

"It's because you don't want me to see your scars, isn't it?", the woman noted.

Daryl turned to look at her. He decided to be honest.

"I've been ashamed of them all my life. I don't want people to stare at them wondering what has been done to me", he admitted in a dispirited tone.

"Daryl, it's ok, really", Carol said.

"I carry scars too, remember. You don't have to be ashamed of anything with me. Ever", she said and took the sponge.

He didn't say a word when she started to wash his back.

Suddenly Carol bend herself forward and kissed a mark on his shoulder.

Her lips were light as a feather.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Daryl winced.

"What are you doing, Carol?" he asked with low voice.

"I just wanted to touch you", she whispered in his ear.

"Carol, please don't. We need to talk about this", he replied.

"Ok. Please finish your bath then. I'll prepare some food for us meanwhile", Carol said.

An hour later they were sitting on the table sipping warm noodle soup. Daryl had shaven. They had cut each other's hair.

Carol smiled. This was cosy. She couldn't help but to notice though that Daryl was on the alert somehow. She decided to take the initiative.

"All right, Daryl, let's talk now. At first I want to say that I really appreciate it."

"What?"

"You haven't asked me why I did it not once. Why I killed those two people in the prison. Rick interrogated me harshly, you didn't. Why?" asked Carol.

"I assumed that you had your reasons", the hunter replied.

"I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure anymore", Carol said.

She inhaled and looked at her own hands on the table. She tried not to think that horrible act she did with those hands not so long ago.

"You see, my life was miserable long before the outbreak. It only got worse over the years and yet I just waited it to get better."

"I waited Ed to change. I waited Sophia to grow up. I waited and I waited. And it was all in vain", Carol explained.

"People always say that time will heal the wounds. I learned the hard way it's not necessarily true", Carol said and looked Daryl in the eyes.

"This time I decided to act, not to wait. I honestly thought that I can help everyone by doing it. Karen and David too. They wouldn't have made it, you know", she said.

"I know", the hunter said and took her hand.

"We have all done things not to be proud of", he noted.

They sat in silence for a while. Then Carol spoke again.

"Your turn now, Daryl. Why don't you want me to touch you?"

The hunter moved a bit feeling awkward. He knew that his answer would change things between them forever. Part of him missed the forthright relationship they once had. The time when they just survived side by side without any complications.

Before he realized just how much he wanted her.

Carol could see how hard it was for him to talk. So she smiled to lighten up the atmosphere and put something on the table. The bottle of Southern Comfort. She opened the bottle and poured brown liquid in two glasses.

"Whatever it is, let's drink to that, Dixon", she said lightly.

"Damn it, woman, where did you find this?" he asked and took his glass.

"Again - compliments from our late host", Carol said.

They drank in silence. Finally the hunter spoke again.

"I'm sure that you've noticed my temperament over the years. I'm swift to anger. The intensity of my own feelings worries me sometimes", Daryl explained slowly.

"Remember how angry I was back in the quarry when I heard that Merle had been left behind? Or on the farm when I couldn't find Sophia and shouted at you in the stable?"

"There are moments when it's kind of hard for me to control myself."

Carol just nodded. She remembered it all.

"What comes to you and me Carol… it takes all my strength not to touch you", he confessed finally with gritted teeth.

"Of course I would never hurt you. Or take you by force. You can trust me, surely you know that. I'm not like that bastard who used to live here."

"All I'm saying is… this is no time nor the place for light flirtations or teasing", he noted not looking at Carol.

She had listened to his confession silently.

"Look at me, Daryl", she said finally. The hunter did so.

"What if I tell you that you don't have to hold back no more? That you can touch me if you want to? If I tell you that is exactly what I want too?" Carol asked with serious face.

"You can not mean that. You only just recovered serious illness. And right before that bastard tried to rape you violently", Daryl said stunned.

"Daryl, I really don't think about what almost happened with Jack anymore", Carol explained.

"I've been waiting for this - you and me - for two years. I don't want to wait no more. Life is too short", she said getting up from the chair.

Daryl stood up too. He looked at her like he couldn't believe his ears. Then he stepped to her.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked hoarsely.

"I do", Carol said looking at him in the eyes.

He didn't say a word no more.

He just took her in his arms and carried her straight to bed.

**xxx**

**AN:**

**I'd appreciate reviews now. ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

They started to kiss passionately the moment they reached the bed.

This time there was no awkwardness, just pure desire. Daryl opened her large towel with impatient hands kissing her lips at the same time. Simultaneously he tossed his own towel away. They both were naked now.

Carol opened her lips a bit and let Daryl's tongue enter her mouth. Her whole body quivered. Never before had she experienced this kind of longing. She wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck and sighed.

Daryl didn't even try to take this slowly now. He had waited too long for this. His lips travelled downwards. He kissed her chin, her neck, her shoulders.

Then he glanced her face quickly and took her right nipple into his mouth.

Carol whimpered when she felt his lips on her breast kissing and sucking. Daryl let his other hand slide on her left breast and fondled the nipple between his fingertips. Lightly at first, then his grip intensified. His rough hand felt heavenly on her soft skin.

Carol wrapped her legs around his muscular body. She was already open, wet and swollen. Daryl returned to kiss her lips again and suddenly Carol could feel his hard-on against her thigh. Soon they were lying on the bed side by side. She let her hand slide along his side and reached his member.

He groaned when she touched his shaft for the very first time. She was impressed by his size. She smiled at him mischievously when she started to stroke him. She found heavenly rhythm at once.

"Oh, Carol", he whispered voice trembling and closed his eyes.

Then he decided to do her service in return and let his hand slide between her thighs. Carol spread her legs so that Daryl's finger could find a way inside her. She whimpered when he started to caress her clit. Daryl wanted to make sure that she was ready for him. She certainly was.

"Please, Daryl", she whispered.

Finally he took his hand away and placed himself gently on top of her. She could feel his tip at her entrance. He was rock hard now.

Daryl looked at her one last time questioningly and she nodded with a smile.

Carol had never wanted anything more. She spread her legs wide welcoming him.

He entered her with one swift motion and let her adapt to his size. They started to move together slowly.

Carol could feel him stretching her deliciously. She caressed his sides and enjoyed his weight on her. She bent her legs to allow him better access. She could feel his muscles working.

Daryl watched her admiringly and enjoyed her tightness around him. She was so perfect for him.

Soon his thrusts became harder and deeper. His pace quickened. Carol was with him all the time. She moved herself to meet his thrusts and panted in his ear.

She came first. It felt like a warm explosion inside and she moaned losing herself in the feeling completely for a split second.

Just a few thrusts more and Daryl followed with a growl. He shot his load deep into her.

He slumped on her right after and kissed her neck.

Eventually they just looked at each other completely sated.

Words were unnecessary now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Daryl woke up at some time of the night.

Carol was asleep next to him. Daryl got up from the bed still naked and added some wood in the fireplace in order to keep the place warm.

He drank a little bit water and turned to look at Carol. He smiled remembering their lovemaking. It had certainly been worth the wait.

Soon he returned to the bed. It was so warm and cosy under the blankets with Carol. They lay side by side on the bed now.

Despite the fireplace it was quite dark in the room. Nevertheless Daryl could see the beauty of Carol's shoulders and her back. He put his hand on her hip. It arched so beautifully. Her skin was so soft, so silky. While caressing her Daryl started to feel strong pressure in his crotch. He wanted her again. He kissed her neck tenderly.

Carol woke up with a smile sensing her lover near her. Especially she felt one part of him poking her. She was aroused in a second.

Neither of them said a word. Carol just lifted her upper leg so that Daryl was able to thrust into her from behind. They both groaned for pleasure when their bodies met again. This time without distress.

Carol enjoyed this new position a lot. It felt so good. Daryl's thrusts were deep and powerful now. She pushed herself against him and soon they came together breathing heavily.

They slept the rest of the night hand in hand.

xxx

Daryl opened his eyes in the morning. Unbelievable but true, he could smell the coffee.

Carol was cooking breakfast. She was obviously on a very good mood, smiling and humming some old song.

"Good morning", she said cheerfully when she saw that Daryl was awake.

"Can you believe that I found some coffee? And cereals and condensed milk too."

"Breakfast for the champions", said Daryl with a grin.

Later on they sat on the table finishing their breakfast. It was a sunny morning outside and they both felt relaxed and carefree.

"We sure live in peachy conditions now. Imagine - a bath, a shave and…", the hunter started.

"... a good shag", Carol finished merrily.

It felt good just to sit together chatting. It was almost like their old friendship spiced with delicious sexual tension which they both enjoyed.

After a while Carol said something that had been on her mind recently.

"Daryl, I can't help myself. I keep thinking about the people we left behind. Especially children. How are they now? Baby Judith? The girls? It doesn't feel right to live like this not knowing if they are all right."

Daryl stared at her stunned.

"You didn't leave anyone behind. Rick made you to leave, remember?" he said.

"You sure have a tender heart since you still care about them", the hunter noted.

"I know", Carol nodded.

"It's just… they are family. And we have a lot to share here."

"Even Jack's supplies won't last forever if we bring people here", Daryl said with hesitation.

"Besides it's hard for me to forgive Rick. After all, he banished you", he continued harshly.

Carol nodded and smiled at him reassuringly.

"What if I say that I can forgive him? That somehow I can even understand his decision after what I did? Now that the epidemic is over it might be possible to work this out somehow", Carol explained.

"You sure are a better person than me", Daryl noted.

"Please, Daryl. I need to know how the children are", Carol pleaded quietly.

The hunter looked at her gently.

"Ok. If that's so important to you. Let's get back to prison and have a peek. But I don't want to live there no more. This is our place now", Daryl said.

Carol nodded.

"It feels like home here", she admitted.

"It's just a visit then."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Carol's car was still on the side of the road.

They had decided to go by car instead of Daryl's bike which was hidden in the bushes near the road. Daryl decided to move it closer to the cabin as soon as possible.

He filled the tank up. Meanwhile Carol packed the car. She smiled while doing it - she had some souvenirs for the children in the prison. Few cans of condensed milk and some candy from Jack's storage. Rare treats nowadays. Carol was sure that the children would be happy.

She made sure that their weapons - crossbow, knives, a couple of firearms - were at hand in the car. No one would ambush her ever again.

The car started quite easily, and soon they left. Carol was a bit sad for leaving the cabin behind. It was the place of many memories now. Some of them horrible - like a fight with Jack and the fever that almost killed her. But most of the memories were wonderful. Like their first kiss and the night of passion together. Carol turned to Daryl and smiled at him. The hunter returned the smile.

"It sure feels like home already, doesn't it?" he asked referring to a cabin. Carol nodded.

They drove across deserted lands now. Abandoned buildings and cars here and there, unattended fields and gardens too. Every now and then they also saw some walkers. Always on the move on their endless search for fresh meat, empty eyes staring at nothing. Carol was used to the sight and yet the walkers still made her sad somehow. She couldn't help but to think that they all were people once - wives, husbands, children. Lawyers, farmers, housewives, engineers, teachers - all gone now forever. And some day all the survivors would probably face the same fate too. Carol sighed. She didn't want to be like that, ever. She would rather take the bullet in her head like Andrea did.

xxx

After a while they took a little break and ate a bit. Coffee from the thermos bottle, some vegetables and dried fish wrapped in paper.

"What a road trip. Almost feels like holiday, doesn't it?", Daryl joked.

Carol laughed. She looked at the hunter lovingly. It was still hard to believe that this gorgeous man truly cared for her, wanted her.

She smiled and put her hand in his crotch. Daryl boggled and looked at her surprised. Carol started to caress his bulb through his jeans.

"Are you serious? Here and now?" Daryl asked stunned and glanced around quickly. It was quiet and peaceful everywhere. No walkers anywhere to be seen.

Carol leaned backwards on her seat and opened her buttons slowly, one by one. She didn't wear a bra. Daryl could see her nipples peaking. A brief glance at her was enough to arouse him. He stepped out of the car and evaded it quickly. He opened the door on Carol's side. She moved her seat backwards as much as she could.

Daryl entered the car. He kneeled in front of her and started to fondle her breasts. The space was narrow but they both really wanted this so they didn't care about the discomfort.

She wriggled out of her pants. He opened his jeans and settled himself between her legs.

She opened herself to him and he guided himself inside her.

They both groaned for pleasure.

Daryl put his forehead against hers and started to move in her.

"God, Carol, you feel so good", he mumbled hoarsely.

She kissed him passionately in response.

xxx

Afterwards they just sat in the car aligning their breaths.

"Well, Mrs. Peletier, that truly was something", Daryl said playfully.

"I agree, Mr. Dixon", Carol said with a smile.

Then she looked at him more seriously.

"There is still something I haven't told you. In case you're worried about us having unprotected sex, don't be. I can't get pregnant anymore", Carol said quietly.

"What happened?" asked Daryl.

"You see… when Sophia was about two I got pregnant again. On the third trimester Ed hit me hard. I fell. Badly. A day later I woke up in the hospital and the doctors told me that I had lost the baby. Also that I would never carry one again", she explained.

"I'm sorry", the hunter said.

"I was too for some time. But when I look at the world now …. I don't know. This is not the place for the children anymore", Carol said.

They sat in silence for a while. Both thinking about the same thing - a little girl called Sophia. They would never forget her short life or her tragic death.

Carol inhaled blinking her eyes.

"Ok, it's time to go I guess. To take care of the children who are still here."

Daryl nodded silently and started the car again.

They were quite near of the prison when they saw something on the sky.

"Daryl, what's that?" Carol asked.

"It looks like smoke", the hunter said worried and stepped on the gas.

Neither of them was prepared for the sight they saw when they finally arrived at the prison. Fences down, one of the watchtowers still on fire, walkers flocking on the yards. Dead bodies here and there, even a destroyed tank in the middle of the yard.

"What the hell happened here?" Daryl asked squeezing the wheel.

"Oh my God Daryl, I really don't know", Carol said crying.

They stepped out of the car and looked around stunned.

Obviously they arrived too late. They had been gone less than a week but meanwhile the prison was overrun. They didn't see any living people around.

They hugged each other unable to say anything.

It was at that moment when they heard it.

A silent lamentation from somewhere near.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

They found him on the ground. He was lying under the bushes and somehow the walkers hadn't noticed him yet.

Rick Grimes was beaten badly. His face was battered. There was blood all over his face and chest, his eyes were closed. He didn't move or moan no more.

"Oh my God Daryl, it's Rick", said Carol shocked.

Daryl kneeled on the ground near Rick's head and checked his pulse.

"He's barely alive", he said.

"What do we do? The prison is gone. We can't get help from there anymore", Carol answered.

"We can't leave him here. He's unconscious. The walkers will eat him alive. He's not bitten, just beaten I think", Daryl replied.

"Agreed. We have to take him with us to the cabin. We can take care of him there", Carol noted.

By working together they managed to get the unconscious man in to the car. It was not easy and Daryl had to kill two approaching walkers with his crossbow in process.

Carol went to backseat with Rick so she could take care of him during the drive. Daryl glanced at the destroyed prison one last time. It was obvious that they couldn't help anyone there anymore. There really was nothing to do except to leave the place as soon as possible.

They were too depressed to talk much on the way home. The atmosphere had changed completely. Daryl calculated quickly that with a bit of luck they could reach the cabin before nightfall. Carol focused completely on Rick. She didn't know what to think about this man now. He had banished her - true. But they had spent two years together before that and Rick had saved her life many times. He had helped her in several occasions, took care of her in many ways. Daryl was right. They couldn't just leave him to the walkers. He was also their only source of information now. He could tell them what happened in the prison. Was there any other survivors? What had happened to the children? Carol felt sad just thinking about them. She decided to do all she could to keep Rick alive.

xxx

The trip went well and they arrived to the destination before dark. Rick had been silent the whole time, but they could still feel his pulse.

Now they faced a new problem - how to get him through the woods to the cabin?

Luckily Daryl found an axe, a big piece of tarpaulin and some cable tie from the trunk of the car. He cut down two young trees from the forest. Then he tied the tarpaulin between the tree trunks. It was like a very primitive stretcher. They moved unconscious Rick very slowly on the tarpaulin. After that started the hard part - carrying him.

It was very difficult to carry heavy, unconscious man across the forest. They made it inch by inch both working very hard. Night had already fallen when they finally reached the cabin. They managed to get Rick inside. Carol was tired and very worried about him now.

"Maybe he's in coma", she whispered to the hunter.

He nodded.

"We just have to wait and see."

They did everything they could for Rick. Daryl made a bed for him on the floor near the fireplace to keep him warm. They cleaned his wounds with boiled water and alcohol. They removed his boots and opened his belt and buttons. Daryl palpated his face and chest carefully.

"His head is battered pretty badly. I don't think any bones are broken though. But we don't know about possible internal damages. He may live. But it's impossible to know yet."

"If he dies during the night, he may turn. We have to keep an eye on him", Carol said.

The hunter nodded.

They both were tired, but they decided to sleep in turns so there would be someone watching over Rick all the time.

They did so.

xxx

Just before dawn Daryl added a log in the fireplace and checked Rick's condition. He was breathing more easily now and the color on his face was better.

Daryl returned to the bed and woke Carol up gently.

"Rick is still unconscious but he looks better", he said to her.

"I certainly hope he will wake up soon", Carol said.

"Oh Daryl, hold me now. It was horrible to see the prison like that", she continued.

The hunter took her in his arms. First they just hugged each other, thinking about all the people they had lost. But the attraction between them was strong. Daryl could feel his body react for Carol's nearness. Carol felt it too. She smiled at him.

"Please Daryl. Give me something else to think about for a while. Something else than death and all the losses", she whispered to him.

Daryl glanced at Rick on the other side of the room. He was calm but still unconscious. Daryl turned to Carol and started to kiss her. They both undressed quickly.

This time there was no flirtation or joking, nothing like that. They just wanted to comfort each other the best way they could.

Daryl settled himself on top of her and entered her gently looking at her in the eyes. She fondled his chest and his sides enjoying the intimacy. In this cruel world with walkers every moment like this was important.

Every time together could be the last.

xxx

A man woke up in a strange place. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He had a terrible headache and he could taste his own blood in his mouth. He didn't know if he was awake or still asleep, it felt surreal like a dream. He didn't know where he was or who he was.

He heard voices, so he turned his head. It was quite dark in this strange room but he could see a large bed on the other side. On the bed he saw a man and a woman entwined. He knew instinctively what they were doing. Loving each other. And they were so focused on their lovemaking that neither of them paid any attention on him now.

The man just stared at the couple silently. They were so beautiful together. The man was muscular and his arms were tanned. Woman's skin glowed in the dim light. Her thigh seemed slender and very white pressing against her lover's side. They moved together rhythmically breathing heavily, kissing each other at the same time. Then the man changed their position. He took the woman in his lap facing her, caressing her beautiful breasts. The woman straddled him and moved on him flexibly, beautifully. She was obviously enjoying herself. She looked amazing. The man on the floor could see that her lover had horrible old scars on his back.

The man without memory enjoyed looking at them but he was too tired to keep his eyes open for long.

He had no idea who they were.

**xxx**

**AN:**

**Rick with amnesia - how do you like the idea? Too much smut in this story? **

**Special thanks to Vickih.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

The man opened his eyes again in the morning.

He smiled when he saw a beautiful woman with gentle eyes above him.

"Hi there", he greeted her with weak voice.

"Daryl, he is awake!", the woman shouted to someone else in the room. The man with scarred back stepped near the bed too.

A man without memory still didn't know his own name, but he remembered something else perfectly well.

Those two together in bed. He would never forget that beautiful sight.

"Rick, are you all right?" the man asked.

"Who is Rick? Where am I? Who are you?" the man on the floor asked with quiet voice.

The man and a woman glanced at each other quickly. Then a man kneeled on the floor near him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't you really know us?" he asked.

The man shook his head.

"My head hurts", he said.

"Here, take this. A glass of water and some painkillers too", the woman replied.

The man did so and looked at her again. She seemed unbelievably beautiful in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful", he said to her frankly.

The woman coughed. She was obviously a bit amused now.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Carol. This one here is Daryl. And your name is Rick. We used to know each other very well."

Rick?

He listened the name out. It didn't ring any bells.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked the man with scarred back - Daryl was his name, Rick knew that now.

"I was fishing on the lake with my dad", Rick said with a smile. He felt a little bit better now.

"Don't you remember the walkers?" Carol asked shocked.

"The walkers?" Rick said nonchalantly and yawned.

"Weird word. I must sleep now", he said and closed his eyes again.

xxx

Two days later the situation was still the same.

Rick acted like a big child now. He ate what was given to him, slept a lot and wandered around the cabin without purpose. He talked only when somebody answered something directly from him. His gaze started to wander the moment they tried to explain something complicated to him.

The only thing that obviously made him happy was Carol. He followed her around like a puppy dog looking at her admiringly. His face brightened whenever Carol stepped in the cabin or said something to him. His physical injuries were getting better and better, but his mind was obviously elsewhere.

This goofy fellow was not the energetic man they used to know.

Carol was patient with him, but Daryl was annoyed.

Rick talked to him politely like he was some remote acquaintance. But he didn't do or say anything useful. They still knew nothing about what happened in the prison since he didn't remember anything about it. And they had one more mouth to feed now.

Rick's presence harmed his relationship with Carol too. They couldn't make love anytime and anywhere like they used to. He missed that. A lot. They all had to sleep in the same room and it felt a lot smaller now.

Daryl also had a lot of work to do. He had to check the traps every day and keep the place running. He had built traps for the walkers on the pathway, taken care of the car and moved his bike closer to the cabin. Rick didn't participate on anything.

xxx

Now he was asleep inside the cabin again. Carol was digging more potatoes in the kitchen garden. Daryl had skinned his prey - two rabbits. He decided it was time to talk. He walked to Carol.

"I hate this shit. What do we do with him?" he snapped.

Carol looked at him thoughtfully.

"This is hard", she admitted.

"I don't know very much about amnesia. Just that even in normal circumstances treating can be tricky. Doctors use old photographs and trinkets to awake memories. Also familiar places and people close to the patient can be helpful."

"We have nothing like that here", Daryl sighed.

"Too bad this is not a cartoon. In those they always knock someone on the head again and he regains his memory at once", Carol joked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Not funny", Daryl said gloomily.

"This is annoying but also dangerous. He knows nothing about the outbreak, the walkers… in this world no one can survive without that knowledge", the hunter explained.

"I know", Carol nodded.

"There is something we could try. I remember reading that… a powerful emotional experience can sometimes help."

"So?" Daryl asked impatiently.

"It's just that… it's just a thought and I know you are not going to like this at all."

"All ideas are welcome now. Spit it out!", the hunter commanded.

"I guess you have noticed the way he looks at me now", Carol said hesitantly.

"Yes. That too pisses me", Daryl snapped.

Carol inhaled and looked at him in the eyes.

"Since we are out of options… I could try sleeping with him."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

Daryl Dixon couldn't believe his ears.

"WHAT?" he shouted with rage.

"You heard me", Carol said calmly.

"NO! No, absolutely not. How can you even say that?", Daryl roared face blushing.

He strode back and forth in front of Carol now, hands clenched. Carol knew his Dixon temperature all too well and tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Please, let me explain", she asked.

"You want to explain to me that you want to sleep with another man? Fuck, Carol!"

"Daryl, let me talk. Let's sit down for a while, please." Carol pleaded and pointed at a bench nearby.

Daryl followed her reluctantly, angrily. He didn't want to hear this. Mere thought of sharing his woman with someone else was unbearable. He struggled hard to restrain himself. He was really mad at Carol for bringing this up.

"You misinterpret this. I don't want to sleep with Rick. I just think that I have to, just this one time. It might be the only way to help him. And the others too. They can be in danger as we speak - Rick is the key for finding them. We should find out what happened to them as soon as possible", Carol said.

"And you think you can solve the problem with your cunt? Just like that?" Daryl snapped harshly. "Great logic, truly. What if it doesn't work?", he mocked.

"I just think it's worth a try. What else do we have, really?" Carol asked.

"Shit, Carol, not this. I don't want to share you, ever!" Daryl shouted.

"Daryl, I'm a grown woman. I have given birth to a baby. I've been down that road many times. I do not wear off in use, you know. Hell, I slept with Ed Peletier for years hating him. Trust me, this is nothing compared to that. Rick is not a bad man like he was", Carol explained slowly, thoughtfully.

"Besides, we live extreme times now. Sometimes it requires extreme measures. Moral standards, ethics - all that is in the past now. The world is not the same anymore", she said.

"I don't care about moral standards or all that shit. I just know that I hate the idea!", Daryl shouted.

"You don't need to feel endangered or jealous, Daryl. I love you with all my heart and I always will. Trust me in this", Carol said quietly.

"Prove it then", the hunter said lowly.

He took her hand and pulled her up from the bench.

Then he pushed her against the wall of the cabin. Lust, anger and jealousy boiled in his blood now. He didn't even try to be gentle this time. He opened her blouse violently and kissed her neck and breasts greedily. He pulled her pants down and raised her other leg up. He supported it against the wall with one hand and opened his ragged jeans with the other. Then he slammed into her with force. After that he calmed down a little but his thrusts were deep and unmerciful. He breathed heavily against her neck but he didn't kiss her lips. Not this time.

"Mine", he mumbled hoarsely in her ear.

Carol didn't even try to protest. This was the man she loved in good and in bad. She could understand his frustration. And her body obviously had a mind of it's own. It reacted to Daryl's touch so quickly that she was open and ready for him from the beginning. He didn't hurt her, not a bit.

She also knew him well enough to know that he needed to find his balance now. If she could help him in that with her body, fine. She fondled his head and shoulders lightly.

Daryl was already too close to his release to notice her gentle little gesture. His pace quickened, he bit her neck. He shot his load into her with a growl.

It happened too fast for Carol to follow, but she enjoyed the feeling nonetheless. She caressed him trying to calm him down.

Finally Daryl left her body and buttoned his jeans quickly. He looked at her from head to toe aligning his breath.

"I swore I'd never do that to a woman", he said head down, obviously ashamed. Then he turned his back on her and walked away.

"Daryl, wait!" Carol shouted, organized her clothes and run to catch him. She hugged him tight from behind.

"Shh, take it easy. You didn't hurt me, it's ok, really", she whispered.

He stopped and stood silent. Then he turned to look at Carol again.

"I'm so sorry. I can really be an ass sometimes, you know."

Carol smiled at him and touched his face gently.

"I'm not mad at you. I understand this is hard. For you and for me. I just don't see any other way out of this. We can't wait forever for Rick to come around."

Daryl inhaled and closed his eyes for a while. His face was pale.

"I hear you. We can try it on one condition only. We will do it together."

"You mean… like a threesome?" Carol asked stunned.

The hunter nodded reluctantly.

"We don't know how he will react. We don't know what he does if he regains his memory. I don't want to take any risks in this. I have to be there to protect you in case something goes wrong."

Carol nodded.

"When do we try this?" she asked quietly.

"Tonight."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

They ate dinner that night as usual. Boiled potatoes, some vegetables from the kitchen garden and casserole made of rabbit. They had a few candles here and there and an oil lamp on the table. They didn't talk very much - Rick wasn't exactly much of a talker these days and Daryl and Carol had a lot in their minds.

When Carol washed the dishes Daryl tried to awake Rick's memories one last time with words.

"Don't you remember your son, Carl? Or your daughter, little Judith? We used to call her Lil' Ass Kicker…" he tried.

"I remember catching a trout with my father", said Rick merrily.

"I think I was fourteen. No, wait, fifteen!" he nodded obviously pleased with himself.

Daryl coughed and tried again.

"Do you remember your wife, Lori?"

"I had a classmate called Lorna. She had a hair ribbon… I think it was red!" Rick laughed.

"What about the prison then? Big building, long hallways?" the hunter tried.

"I remember one Christmas when Santa brought me a big box full of lego bricks. I built a police station and a prison too. I think I was nine years old. I always wanted to be a police officer, you know?"

Daryl sighed. This was hopeless.

Carol finished the dishes and brought three glasses and a bottle of Southern Comfort on the table. Daryl glanced at her and poured the drink in the glasses.

"Cheers", he said joyless.

"To what do we drink tonight?" asked Rick carefree.

"To brotherhood. To sharing", Daryl replied gloomily.

"And to all the things that need to be done", supplemented Carol.

They did so.

Daryl couldn't help but notice that Rick's gaze lingered on Carol's face all the time. He smiled stupidly at her. The hunter moved awkwardly. He had to do something now.

He emptied his glass, stood up and went to Carol. He bent down and kissed her openly, passionately. Carol hesitated a little but responded to the kiss. Daryl let his hand slide down from her shoulder to her left breast. He squeezed it lightly and glanced at Rick. He was staring at them shamelessly now.

"Do you remember ever doing this to a woman?" Daryl asked him.

"Or this?" he continued and started to open Carol's buttons one by one.

Rick swallowed. Carol's exposing skin was so white, so shiny. She didn't wear a bra. Daryl started to fondle her right nipple. It was pink and hard now.

Rick blinked his eyes. Suddenly he saw a picture in his mind - dark haired woman breast feeding a little baby… boy, he thought not knowing why.

"What is it, Rick? I hope you're not remembering fishing anymore", Daryl said drily, took Carol's hand and pulled her up from the chair. Her blouse floated on the floor.

They kissed again and Daryl took off his own shirt.

Once again Rick wanted to ask him about the scars on his back but he didn't thinking it would be impolite. Scars… injuries. One-eyed man. Above him, hitting him, laughing at him. Hurting him.

Rick shook his head and focused on the couple in front of him again. Somehow he wasn't surprised to see them like this, still kissing each other. Living with those two in the same room meant living in continuous sexual tension. Rick could feel it in the air all the time. He also saw those two making love in his dreams every night. It made him restless… and horny, he admitted to himself. He wanted Carol too. But he wasn't fool. Carol had eyes for Daryl only. Those two were obviously meant to be.

Daryl looked at Carol in the eyes questioningly. Now started the hard part. Carol nodded to him.

Then she swallowed and looked at Rick.

"Would you like to join us?" Carol asked softly.

Rick couldn't believe it.

Now he was surprised.

"What?" he asked stunned.

He stood up and took one step. Then the other. He wanted to go to them, but something held him back. Carol's words echoed in his mind. They triggered something.

They wanted him to join them. To form a group.

Group?

Rick closed his eyes. Opened them again. He felt a sudden twitch of pain in his head. The room started to surge in his eyes.

Suddenly a set of images went through his mind. A watchtower in flames. People running and screaming. One-eyed man in front of him.

And walkers.. walkers everywhere…

He watched Daryl and Carol horrified.

"_Oh my God! Where are Carl and Judith?"_ he shouted to them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

The atmosphere in the room changed in a second.

Daryl stepped to Rick and Carol covered herself quickly. Paled Rick was now breathing heavily and sweating a lot.

"We were hoping that you could tell us that, brother", Daryl said soothingly and patted his shoulder. He poured more alcohol in the glass and handed it to Rick. He drank it at one gulp and sat down again. Words rushed out of his mouth now.

"It was the Governor. He came soon after you left and claimed prison to himself. He said he would be back soon with firepower and gave us one day to pack our stuff and leave."

"We decided to fight. We gathered our firepower and made an evacuation plan. And then they came… God, Daryl, it was horrible. They had more firepower, even a tank. We were outnumbered… but we fought to the bitter end."

Rick pressed his hands on his face. He was crying now.

"Oh, so many people died. The Gov wanted to finish me himself. He beat me badly. I guess he would have killed me… but then someone shot him I think. Somehow I survived."

Daryl let his hand rest on his shoulder.

"After I left I found Carol as you can see. We went to visit the prison two days ago and found you. You didn't remember anything", he explained.

"You mean like… amnesia?" Rick asked. Daryl just nodded.

"Rick - what about the children. Carl? Judith? The girls?" asked Carol.

Rick just stared at her.

"Carol - I'm so sorry. I made a horrible mistake by banishing you. We needed you… both of you so much. Can you forgive me?"

Carol went to hug him.

"Shh. It's okay Rick, let's not think about that anymore. Focus on this now - what happened to the children?"

Rick tried hard to think back.

"According to our evacuation plan...they were all suppose to be in the bus. We put a lot of supplies and army tents on that bus too. Remember the bus?"

Carol nodded.

"We agreed that in case of the attack Glenn, Maggie and Beth will put children in the bus. We decided that the old gas station nearby the prison will be our rendez-vous point. The survivors will gather there and wait for three days for everyone able to come… God, how many days has it been already?" Rick asked, suddenly in panic.

"Tomorrow will be the third day after the attack, I think", Daryl calculated quickly.

"I must go immediately then", Rick said hastily and stood up.

"No, Rick, you can't go now. It is night already", Carol said reassuringly.

"First thing tomorrow morning then", Rick finally agreed.

xxx

The next morning they were on the move right after sunrise.

They packed food, water, blankets and firearms in the car and filled the tank with gasoline.

Rick was full of energy now.

"Come on, Daryl, let's go", he commanded.

The hunter just watched him.

"No, Rick. This is something you have to do all by yourself. This car is too small for three of us and supplies too."

"It's ok, Carol can wait here", the sheriff said impatiently.

"I promised something to myself the last time. I will never leave her again. And I meant it", Daryl said and looked at him in the eyes.

"She is the most important thing to me in this shitty world. Sorry, Rick. But hey - we gave you car and supplies", he said referring to Carol's banishment one last time.

"The irony of fate is… this is the same car", Rick noted.

"Yes. And if you find our people, you're all welcome here. This is a good place. We can build more cottages and fortify the place against walkers", Daryl added.

Rick stared at him stunned.

"You've truly changed, man", he said. "But somehow I understand."

"I must admit… she is quite a woman, isn't she?" Rick said and looked at Carol who was standing a little further.

"Yes. A true survivor", Daryl said.

"She is ready to do whatever it takes to help others. Even to kill or… to do some other things too. I can see that now", Rick replied.

"And what comes to those other things…" the hunter started.

"...they will stay strictly between us", Rick finished.

They shook hands.

"One last thing. I must ask… Were you really going to do it with me?" the sheriff asked with a smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the hunter grinned.

When Rick drove away he watched Daryl and Carol one last time in rearview mirror.

He would never forget things that happened here.

Nor the feelings he had for Carol now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

Daryl and Carol returned to the cabin. It was a beautiful, quiet morning. It felt good to be on their own for a change.

They ate late breakfast.

"Do you think he will find them?" Carol asked from Daryl.

"We will know soon enough. I hope so", the hunter replied.

They sat quiet for a while. Finally Daryl looked at Carol.

"I think we should talk about what happened yesterday. I don't mean with Rick - we really had no choice there I think. I mean earlier, on the yard. I did a terrible thing to you."

"It's ok, Daryl, really", Carol said gently.

"No, it's not", the hunter shook his head.

"I told you once that the intensity of my own feelings worries me sometimes. And that there are moments when it's kind of hard for me to to control myself, remember?" he asked.

Carol just nodded.

"I promised you back then that I would never take you by force or hurt you. I was convinced that I'm not like that bastard Jack who used to live here. And look what I did", Daryl said quietly.

Carol took his hand trying to calm him down.

"You didn't hurt me, I told you already."

"Don't you get it? At that moment I wanted to punish you somehow. I felt so bad. I couldn't stand the idea of you with the other man. I was jealous and horny. There's no excuse. I just… damn it Carol, I don't know what to say", the hunter said with desperate tone.

"Daryl, listen to me", Carol said.

"There is a difference between rough sex and rape, trust me. I didn't ask you to stop, not once. You would have stopped if I had really asked you to I'm sure."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. I trust you."

Carol stood up, evaded the table and went to him. She bent down and kissed his forehead lightly.

"We have all done things not to be proud of, remember?" she whispered to him. Then she kissed his lips.

"Let's try the different way this time, shall we?"

"Do you really want to - after all this? Are you sure?" the hunter needed to know.

In response Carol took his hand and pressed it against her bosom.

Daryl stood up too and kissed her. Gently first, more deeply soon.

He opened her buttons one by one. Very slowly this time, with respect.

After that he undressed himself quickly and followed Carol to the bed. She still had her jeans on. Daryl sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her in front of him. She was still standing. He opened the buttons of her jeans and pulled them down slowly. Her panties followed. Carol giggled a bit and ruffled his hair.

The hunter started to kiss her stomach. His stubbly chin prickled her soft skin a bit, it felt funny. He licked her belly button playfully. Carol caressed his head, bent down and straddled him. Now they were face to face. They kissed again and he started to fondle her breasts. Soon they crashed on the bed together and he rolled her under him.

He let his lips travel south kissing her neck, breasts and stomach. When he reached her crotch he glanced at her face quickly.

"Open yourself", he commanded lowly.

Carol hesitated just a bit and did so. She spread her legs wide. Daryl tasted her enjoying the salty flavour, swirling his tongue rapidly over her clit.

Carol whimpered. It was very hard not to move. She could feel herself swelling and opening, becoming wetter all the time. Daryl didn't give up. He continued the sweet torture with his tongue until Carol came forcefully, pushing her lower body to meet his mouth.

Her whole body quivered now. Daryl moved upwards to kiss her and she could taste herself on his lips.

He was rock hard but he had restrained himself completely this far. Only now he entered her swiftly, looking at her closely in the eyes. After just a few thrusts he followed her over the top. Carol could see the enormous pleasure on his face.

Afterwards they lay tangled on the bed for a long time. Eventually Daryl turned to look at Carol and took her face between his rough palms.

"I love you, Carol. I really do", he said quietly, lips barely moving.

Carol felt tears of joy in her eyes.

"I love you too", she whispered to him lovingly.

It was a perfect moment.

Rick returned to the cabin the next day.

He didn't came alone.

**xxx**

**AN:**

**Thank you for all the comments. I know last few chapters were hard for some but I needed to write them like this in order to get the story where I wanted it to go. Hang in and review. **

**Love,**

**SandyBell**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

"Carol, come out!" Daryl shouted from the yard.

Carol stopped her chores at once and stepped out of the cabin. She froze.

The convoy of refugees came along the pathway. Carol was shocked to see how few of them had survived. All were pale, ragged and tired, many of them had wounds or other injuries. Those few who were in good condition carried supplies and tent packages. Once again Rick had stepped out as their leader, he was encouraging everyone and giving guidance as they walked forward.

Carol spotted familiar faces quickly - Glenn, Maggie, Carl, Beth carrying baby Judith in infant carrier, Tyreese, Michonne, Bob Stookey and few others…. But no other children, no old people, no Hershel, no Sasha… Less than twenty people altogether, Carol counted quickly. Only the young and strong made it, she realized.

"Oh my God, Carol!" Maggie shouted and ran to hug her. Carol responded with a tight hug and looked at the younger woman from head to toe. She seemed dog-tired but otherwise fine.

"How are you? All of you?" asked Carol.

"Everything would be much worse without you and Daryl. Rick told us that you took care of him and found a new home for all of us. That knowledge was the only thing that kept us going."

Maggie was crying now.

"Oh, Carol. The attack was horrible. So many people died. And daddy… Hershel is gone now, Carol. Forever."

"Shh, it's ok, you're all safe now", Carol whispered trying to comfort her. It was terrible to hear that they had lost Hershel. Carol had appreciated the wise old man a lot.

Despite the fact that the sad news were so common these days you didn't get used to them - ever, Carol thought.

She glanced at Daryl quickly. The hunter nodded to her. It was like a silent mutual agreement. They started to help the refugees at once as much as they could.

Carol fetched a huge old laundry cauldron and dragged it to the fireplace in front of the cabin. Maggie and Beth came to help her. Carol made a fire under the cauldron and took ten cans of ravioli from Jack's storage. She warmed the food up quickly and started to share it for everyone.

At the same time men started to build the tents by the pond. Thanks God it was still warm enough for people to live in those, Carol thought.

While they ate Bob Stookey checked everyone's wounds one more time. Carol helped him. She was relieved to see that even though some of the injuries were quite nasty, none of them were lethal.

Beth had an ugly cut in her leg. The young girl looked at Carol with sad eyes when she cleaned her wound.

"Oh, Carol, I'm so sorry. It was like a war out there. I couldn't save all the children. When firing started, I just grabbed baby Judith and ran. The girls didn't make it… Walkers were everywhere… Some of us got on the bus and Glenn had to drive away. Otherwise we would all be dead by now. I guess our evacuation plan wasn't so good after all."

Beth was crying. Her voice was trembling. Carol hugged her.

"It's all right, honey. You did the best you could. Nobody blames you", she said to her reassuringly.

While Beth ate her ravioli Carol took little Judith in her arms. In the middle of these horrors the baby seemed calm and happy. Her little face brightened and she smiled at Carol.

"Glehhhh", she said merrily. A little drop of saliva escaped from her mouth. Carol wiped her tiny chin gently.

Then she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Baby's scent was so intoxicating. Carol kissed the top of Judith's silky head lightly.

Strange, how well her body remembered how to handle a baby. The right grip, the tenderness - it was all still there, she noted. She pushed the image of Sophia as a baby quickly out of her mind. She couldn't allow herself to feel this way, not now.

When she opened her eyes again she saw Rick right next to her. The sheriff smiled watching her.

"Hello, Carol. It's good to see you again. And you've already fed our people - I'm impressed", he said warmly.

"Thank you, Rick. It was the least I could do", Carol replied.

"I was sad to see how few of us is left", she said to Rick quietly.

The sheriff nodded.

"This is a day of mourning. But also a day of great joy. We are all together now. And thanks to you and Daryl, we have a new home too."

Rick took his daughter in his arms and tickled her a bit. Judith giggled.

"I'm so happy that she's alive", he said to Carol. She smiled at him and stood up.

She still had a lot of work to do.

Near the fireplace Carol almost walked into Tyreese. The black man didn't step aside. He looked at her rudely. Unlike others he was obviously not happy to see her again.

"Hi there, killer", he hissed to her.

Carol looked at him shocked.

"Don't make that face - you heard me. I know it was you who killed and burned my dear Karen. Rick told me the reason of your banishment before the attack."

Carol glanced around quickly. No one else was at hearing range.

"Who are you looking for? Daryl or Rick? I noted that they both are panting after you now like dogs in heat, aren't they? What did you do? Fucked them both senseless I guess", Tyreese mocked her.

Carol could see the rage on his face.

"Please, Tyreese, we have to talk about this in peace. But this is not the time nor the place I think", Carol said as calmly as she could.

"There is nothing to talk about, you murderous witch. You'll regret what you did. Truly", Tyreese said, turned his back on her and walked away.

Carol watched him go helplessly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

Late that night Daryl and Carol lay side by side on their bed. Since they were no children or old people among the refugees, it had been decided that they could still keep the cabin. Actually it was Rick who had suggested that. Daryl and Carol had worked all day long to help the others to settle down. Daryl felt that he was too tired to make love now, but they wanted to share a moment before the sleep nonetheless.

Carol turned to Daryl.

"Do you think that our bad deeds will follow us forever?" she asked from him quietly.

"Why do you think something like that now?" Daryl asked surprised.

"Because Tyreese knows. He knows now that I killed Karen and David. Rick told him. And he will not forgive me, ever. He doesn't even want to talk to me", Carol whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Fuck. Why did Rick do that? It will not bring Karen and David back. But it will surely cause trouble in the group", the hunter asked angrily.

"He told him before.. the attack, the amnesia and all", Carol explained.

"And the worst part is that I kind of understand Tyreese's wrath. I did a terrible thing and now I have to face the consequences all over again", she continued.

"Karen and David were victims of the epidemic just like the others. Me and Rick will talk with Ty tomorrow", Daryl decided. He took Carol's hand and squeezed it tenderly.

"Don't worry. It will be alright I'm sure", he said.

Carol closed her eyes. From time to time she remembered her deed all too well. The knife in her hand. The blood. The smell of gasoline and burning flesh.

She needed something else to think about. Now.

"Don't move. I know you're tired so you don't need do anything this time", she whispered to Daryl and pulled the blanket off him. He was naked under it. The hunter looked at her questioningly.

Carol bowed down and took his member in her mouth.

Daryl inhaled sharply. The pleasure was so unexpected, so intense. He was rock hard already.

Carol put her fingers on the base of his dick and kept caressing his length with her lips. Her tongue swirled over his tip skillfully. Soon she found a heavenly rhythm.

Daryl groaned.

Carol stopped, glanced at his face with mischievous smile and straddled him. She pulled her own t-shirt off quickly. After that she guided him inside of her gently but determinedly.

Carol arched her back and enjoyed the feeling - him filling her, stretching her. Because of the position Daryl's member felt even bigger than before. She started to move on top of him softly, slowly.

Daryl felt her inner muscles clenching him. She felt so tight, so good. He moved his hands upwards along her thighs and her sides. Eventually he reached her breasts and let his thumbs slide over her nipples. Carol quickened her pace.

This wouldn't last long, Daryl realized just before his climax.

Unfortunately it was not a private moment like they thought.

Tyreese was standing in the dark just outside the cabin. The walls were quite thin, so he could hear them well enough.

Their sighs and their groans.

It stirred up his hatred. He gritted his teeth.

This wasn't right. His sweet Karen was dead and buried, but her killer was still very much alive - enjoying herself with her lover in there.

He had to do something about it.

It was at that moment when he heard a silent riff behind him. He turned around quickly. Rick was standing in the dark quite near him.

"Are you looking for something specific, Ty?" the sheriff whispered to him coldly.

"Last time I checked your tent was in opposite direction. I suggest you go there and get some sleep. This was a long day."

Tyreese glared at him rudely and left without a word.

Rick stared after him worried. He remembered all too well Tyreese's strong reaction after Karen's tragic death. He could also remember himself telling him the reason for Carol's banishment. Back then he honestly thought that the fact that the killer was banished would calm the big man down. On the contrary - Tyreese wanted to leave after Carol at once to take vengeance. But the attack messed his plan soon after.

And now they were all here, together again.

Telling Tyreese the truth was a grave mistake, Rick realized when he continued his walk to the outhouse far end of the yard.

My mistake, he admitted to himself.

I need to fix this somehow.

And soon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

The next morning, right after breakfast, Daryl and Rick decided it was time to talk severely with Tyreese.

They walked to him. The big black man was standing by the pond, staring at the water. He could see a swarm of small fish very close to the beach. They seemed so beautiful, so carefree. No living dead in their world, Tyreese thought. Maybe all this - the apocalypse, the walkers - was just one big joke by Dame Nature. A truly sick one, he added in his mind.

Rick coughed lightly. Tyreese turned to face him. He looked from one man to another wary.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Oh, good morning to you too", the sheriff said sharply.

"There is something we need to talk about. Remember when I told you confidentially that it was Carol who killed Karen and David? I also said back then that no one else needed to know that… And that I had already taken steps to punish her, remember?"

The black man nodded slowly.

"Your punishment was peanuts compared to a crime", he said.

"Nevertheless I did what I thought was right. And now Carol has served her sentence so to speak. It's time to let it go, Tyreese", Rick explained patiently.

"Oh really? It all happened less than a month ago. She was away for a little while and avoided the attack. And you think everything is ok now? Well, it's not. Not for me. Karen is gone, I will never get her back. And Carol is to blame for that", Ty replied.

"Shit, man. The epidemic is to blame for your loss, not Carol. She just tried to help everyone. I'm sorry for you and Karen, but it's over now, we have to look ahead", Daryl jumped in the conversation.

"I don't need your compassion", Tyreese snapped at him angrily.

"You're banging that murderous bitch now, I know you're. You don't have a say in this", he shouted at Daryl.

Tyreese was breathing heavily now, hands clenched.

"What the hell is the matter with you two? Back in the prison you both were eager to find the killer. Now that we have found her, you two are acting as if it doesn't matter at all."

He turned to Rick swiftly, with rage.

"Maybe you're shagging her too. That's the only possible explanation for this shit. Woah, you look guilty, I can see that now. She must be a great fuck!"

"Are you boys taking turns with her?" he roared.

Daryl slapped him to make him shut up. In return the big man attacked him. A second later they were rolling on the ground fighting.

Others - Bob Stookey, Glenn, Michonne, Maggie - ran to help Rick when he was trying to separate the fighters. Eventually they succeeded. Both men were dusty and puffed out now. Daryl's lip was broken, Tyreese's nose was bleeding. They glared at each other angrily.

"Stop it, both of you!" Rick commanded them.

"I don't want to hear another word about this. Case is closed now. Tonight we will celebrate our new home and forget the disputes. I expect everyone to participate. It means you too, Tyreese", Rick said firmly.

The black man left. While bypassing Daryl he glanced at him quickly.

"This is not over, redneck", he hissed and kept going.

Carol was standing in front of the cabin looking at them.

"What was that all about?" asked Beth stunned from her.

Carol shook her head without a word.

**xxx **

It was a beautiful evening. They were all sitting by the fire outside the cabin. They had found two bottles of Southern Comfort and roasted food on the fire - two large fish from the pond, a few squirrels and one rabbit from the traps. Also some vegetables and the rest of the potatoes from the kitchen garden - and spaghetti too.

They had full stomachs and happy minds now.

Rick decided to make a speech.

"Dear friends! We are gathered here tonight to celebrate our new home. I see great potential in this place. The best thing is it's practically walker-free. We have a lot of supplies, we have fresh water, we have each other. We are alive. We will mourn those who we lost, but we will look ahead together. When our ancestors came to this great country they didn't have much more than we have today. Yet somehow they survived and managed to build a great nation. We will follow their footsteps. We will keep the faith. This is not the end of the world, this is a new beginning. And we have two people to thank for this.

I'll name this place - Fort Caryl!"

They all clapped hands, laughed and cheered.

All but one.

"I don't approve", Tyreese said and stood up.

He pointed at Carol.

"That murderous bitch must go!"

**xxx**

**AN:**

**Bored already? I hope not. **

**Love,**

**SandyBell**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

**Warning! **

**Character death in this chapter. **

Everybody started to talk over the other at once. They stared at Tyreese stunned and glanced at Carol surprised.

"What do you mean, Ty?" Maggie asked finally.

The voices quieted down. Everybody wanted to hear the man.

Daryl, who sat next to Carol, took her hand and squeezed it lightly. He would stand by her to whatever end. If they would banish her again, he would leave with her, the hunter thought. He also made sure that his crossbow was at hand. It was - as always.

Tyreese pointed at Carol.

"I think you all should know that she is the one who killed Karen and David back in the prison. Also that Rick and Daryl have known about it for a long time. That's why Rick forced Carol to leave the prison. He told me confidentially, but I'm telling you now because I think you have a right to know too. I'm sure that you don't want to live here with a killer among us."

Everybody was silent now. Carol felt all eyes on her. She stood up too.

"Dear friends, what can I say? Just the truth as I see it I guess."

And she told them the whole story. How she realized that Karen and David were seriously ill and they were not going to recover. How she decided to do anything to stop the epidemic. And she really did.

She also told them about the old times, about her tough marriage with Ed Peletier. How she always waited for time to heal the wounds and disappointed again and again.

She spoke evenly and beautifully. No one interrupted her, not once. Not even Tyreese.

Finally she stopped, nodded to them and sat down.

Tyreese spoke again.

"Oh, how touching. But all that doesn't change the fact that she is a killer. She has to go. I suggest we vote on this. Everybody who agrees with me - hands up, please!"

"Wait!" Daryl shouted.

"Before you vote, I think you all should know that if she has to go, I will go with her. I did it once before, I will do it again. And this time for good."

He put his hand protectively on Carol's shoulder.

"Before you vote, I think you should also know that me, Judith and Carl will go with them as well", Rick said firmly.

He stood up and pointed at Carol.

"Come here. I want them to see you when they vote."

She walked to him. Rick smiled at her reassuringly. Carol appreciated his support.

Everybody was obviously confused. Glenn opened his mouth next.

"I've known Carol for a long time. She is always thinking about the others. She is always friendly to everyone. She is loyal to the group. I don't want her to leave."

Maggie nodded.

"I'm with Glenn on this. I see Carol as a member of my family. Despite what she did."

Beth took Maggie's hand.

"I agree with Maggie and Glenn", she said.

Now it was Carl's turn. He spoke bravely.

"After my mom died, Carol has been taking care of me and my sister. We need her. I don't want her to go."

"Neither do I", said Michonne.

"I've watched her to grow to a fearless fighter and a true survivor. She is also my friend."

"We need her medical skills as well. Hershel is gone, so it's just me and Carol now. Sorry brother, but I want to keep her in the group", Bob Stookey said to Tyreese.

The big black man looked from one to another.

"I can't believe you people", he said and shook his head. Then he raised his voice.

"Hands up, people - who is with me on this one?"

He raised his own arm high. No one else moved.

Rick let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess that's it then. Carol will stay in the group. I guess we don't have to talk about this anymore."

"NO!" Tyreese shouted. He moved very quickly now. Suddenly he had a gun in his hand. He aimed at Carol.

"Goodbye, bitch!" he roared.

After that everything happened very quickly. This one time in his life Daryl Dixon was a bit late with his crossbow. He could hear the gunshot. He cursed and let the arrow fly nonetheless. Tyreese fell with an arrow in his throat.

Carol dropped on her knees. She looked at Rick horrified. The sheriff had thrown himself in front of her in the nick of time. He had a bullet in his stomach now. The one that was meant for Carol. She could see straightaway that the wound was lethal. The sheriff smiled vaguely at her.

"Dad!" Carl screamed and kneeled on the ground next to Rick. He was crying now.

"It's all right, Carl. Daryl and Carol will take care of you and Judith. You will find your way in this world, I know you will."

Rick was very pale. He closed his eyes for a second. Then he looked at Carol.

"I've seen the way you look at Judith. I know you love her. She's your daughter now. Will you take care of her?"

"You don't need to ask that, Rick. Of course I will", Carol whispered and kissed dying man's hand lightly.

Rick's breathing became difficult. He spoke one last time.

"Remember my words. Keep the faith, always. And Carol… remember that… I loved you too."

Rick was too tired to talk anymore. He swallowed. His sight blurred. One last thought went through his mind.

_Carol._

**xxx**

They buried him under a large oak near the pond.

They buried Tyreese too, but a little further in the woods. Somehow it seemed appropriate. They tried to remember him as a good man he once was, not as a raging lunatic he was in the end. They understood now that he had lost his balance after Karen's and Sasha's deaths.

Daryl carved a simple cross on Rick's grave. Carol planted some natural flowers. The next spring there would be a sea of flowers.

After the funeral Daryl and Carol were left alone on the grave. They stood silent for a while, remembering the man they had lost.

"You asked me something once - do I think that our bad deeds will follow us forever? I didn't answer your question back then. Now I will", the hunter said and turned to Carol.

"I believe that there is always a chance for atonement."

Carol smiled and took his hand.

Together they walked to the others.

**xxx**

**THE END**

**I would appreciate your final reviews! **


End file.
